1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric vehicle in which wheels are driven by a motor supplied with power from a battery.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, there is growing interest in electric vehicles such as electric motorcycles and the like in which wheels are driven by a motor supplied with power from a battery due to global environment problems and traffic environment problems.
Since the electric vehicle is supplied with power from a battery, the battery capacity (electric capacity) is reduced by electric discharge based on the usage of the battery.
Therefore, the battery capacity is replenished by connecting a battery charger to the battery, and charging the battery by the battery charger.
Therefore, it is important to control the charging and discharging state of the battery. Therefore, the electric vehicle is provided with a controller for battery management for controlling the charging and discharging state of the battery (battery management controller; BMC) separately in addition to a controller for controlling the motor.
Conventionally, the electric vehicles are provided with a plurality of controllers including a controller for motor control and a controller for battery management.
In the conventional electric vehicles, actuating relation among the plurality of controllers is not clearly determined, and the setting depending on the construction of the electric vehicle has been required.
In view of such circumstances, an advantage of the present invention is to provide an electric vehicle provided with a plurality of controllers such as a controller for motor control and a controller for battery management, in which actuating relation among the plurality of controllers can be set according to the construction of the electric vehicle.